Prison Break
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. When Albedo re-creates the Omnitrix, a jail break takes place and who else causes it but Darkstar and Charmcaster


**A/N: Hello and Merry Christmas to all! I'm Dark Shining Light! This is an Albedo story written for my boyfriend, 1LightStar1! Forgive me if I have Albedo OOC. Please enjoy! ^^**

"Prison break"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: none (slight Charmcaster and Darkstar)

General

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. When Albedo re-creates the Omnitrix, a jail break takes place and who else causes but Darkstar and Charmcaster.

Notes: This does not follow the normal Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien episodes so please don't question it too much. This is Albedo's POV by the way.

(Do NOT Own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ultimate Alien)

Azmuth is a fool

I thought as I smirked at the watch around my wrist. He had clearly misjudged my intelligence, doubting that I would be able to re-create such a thing in a prison cell. How wrong was he.

I starting turning the dial, looking for my original form and realized that this Omnitrix was locked on to Tennyson's. I feared this would happen again but perhaps this was not such a bad thing. I seek great revenge against Ben Tennyson; stealing his Omnitrix and defeating him would be, as they say, hitting two birds with one stone.

My human stomach started to grumble and I clenched my teeth. Curse this disgusting teenage body and my repeating craving for chili fries.

I slammed my fist against the metal prison door. "Bring me chili fries!"

As always, my request was ignored and possibly mocked behind the cell door. They will pay.

I looked at my Omnitrix, pondering when would be the correct time to use this for my escape. I need a distraction; doesn't have to be long but big enough to have the guard in charge of the security cameras leave or look away while I use Big Chill. This prison has temperature cameras and any sign of me escaping will be reported to Azmuth. I can't let him know I designed another Omnitrix, not yet.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Flashing lights and the emergency siren rang. I looked at the ceiling, curious on what could possibly be happening. Prison break perhaps?

I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to escape the cell but an instinct took over, disallowing to transform but to wait by my door.

My instincts proved me correctly as a loud explosion was heard. I predicted it was the entrance to this cell block. Many of my inmates started to plead for assistance and beg for escape. I remained silent.

I heard footsteps outside my cell before the door opened automatically, revealing a tall man in all black will a metal mask. I raised an eyebrow to this strange being, not at all frightened but curious of his intentions. "Who are you?"

Before he could reply, another explosion was heard. A young blonde woman with a purple and black outfit made her way to the man. "We need to go now." She stated.

He turned back to me. "Perhaps now is not the best time for questions. But come with us and you will get them." 

I thought about the options I had. If I remained here, the guards would surely see my Omnitrix, try to take it from me before I make my escape. They would report it to Azmuth and my plans would be foiled. The best option was to follow these two, who had been here to help me escape anyways.

"Right then. I will go with you." I told him.

He nodded and turned to the female. "Charmcaster."

The woman started muttering words of a strange language and I realized she was casting a spell. Before I knew it, we were out of the prison and on a sandy surface with water coming in and out.

I turned to Charmcaster. "Couldn't you have done that from the start?" 

The long haired blonde pretended to be interested in her nails as she replied sarcastically. "And what fun would that be?"

I narrowed my eyes at her but the man spoke and I turned my attention to him. "Don't listen to her. My name is Darkstar." He offered his hand to me, expecting me to shake it since it was an earthly tradition. I, however, simply glazed at it and looked him in the eye. "What is it that you want with me?"

He lowered his hand. "Yes. You see, we have been searching for another member to join our group to take down Ben Tennyson and his friends."

He caught my interest when my rival's name was mentioned. Darkstar seemed to notice my sudden interest as well. "I have my personal reasons against Kevin Levin, and Charmcaster wants revenge against the lovely Gwen-"

"I told you to stop calling her that!" Charmcaster yelled enviously.

Darkstar ignored her, which angered her furthered. This was amusing but I had a question. "How did you find me?" 

"As I said, we were searching for another member. We were looking through the criminal records when we came across your profile. We were surprised to find someone who was exactly like Ben Tennyson."

"Which made me the perfect candidate for your group." I stated.

"Exactly. I also read that it was Ben Tennyson's fault for having you locked up in there. I thought that you might have a grudge against him."

I grinned wickedly. "You are correct."

"This is why the three of us need each other. If we fight separately, we would be defeated. But I have been devising a plan which would allow our desires of revenge to be fulfilled; I would take on Kevin Levin."

Charmcaster smiled evilly. "I could finally destroy Gwen."

I smirked, catching on. "Which would leave Ben Tennyson?"

"To you." Darkstar stated.

I continued to smirk; this was the opportunity I needed. While these two finished off his friends, I would destroy Ben Tennyson and have my revenge. I would take back the original Omnitrix and be out of this uncomfortable human body. I will prove to Azmuth that he shouldn't have left the Omnitrix in the hands of a human boy and that I am better suited to protect the galaxy.

"What do you say?" Darkstar inquired.

The smirk never left my face. "I'm in."

"Good."

"But I do demand something in return."

My new companions looked at me with curiosity.

"What do you want?" Charmcaster inquired.

"I want chili fries."

**A/N: Sorry if it's too OOC. I did my best! Hear that 1LightStar1, I did my best! For everyone else, please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. If anyone has read my 'If She's Gone,' I'm thinking of making this the Prologue. I hope you guys liked it and please review. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
